Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Female Friends
Amy and Bernadette Hqdefault_(4).jpg|Maybe you need a new doctor. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone. Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I had your article cancelled. Asd13.png|Bernadette engrossed in Amy's story. Asd12.png|Amy reading her fan fiction. Nov5.png|The girls calling Penny "slutty and easy" when in high school. Po22.png|I don't know how I feel. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. SWI3.png|Think what could happen for you and Sheldon if you had the TARDIS. SWI28.png|If I had any friends. ER6.jpg|Having a man over to your apartment could lead to intimacy. Eq31.png|Looking over Penny's prom dress. Pn32.png|Really? Pn26.png|Does he say you can't laugh either? Tj2.png|Amy and Bernie having wine together. Po26.png|Bernadette scared by Sheldon peeking in the window. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Fenc40.png|Amy and Bernie. Fenc45.png|This woman is wearing a dog collar. Fin6.png|Lonely Amy without Sheldon. BA15.png|What kind of cake do you want? Nova14.png|Nerd! Nova13.png|Amy is having trouble staying on her feet. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Amy in Vegas!! Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Pn20.png|Bernie and Amy. Focus3.jpg|Vegas fun. Focus2.jpg|You're not coming with us? Nova19.png|Amy and Bernie are having fun! Amy+Bernie.png|Amy telling Bernadette that annoying Penny could cause her to be tied up in a cornfield. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy suggesting Penny perform a good deed to get rid of her guilt while Bernadette explains what Amy says in simpler words that Penny can fathom. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette are shock to hear about Penny's bullying ways. amy and bernie.jpg|Amy comparing Bernadette and Penny to the brain's right and left hemispheres. Amy and Bernie at slumber party.jpg|Amy and Bernadette grilling Penny on her leftover feelings for Leonard at their slumber party. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Bernie and Amy getting hit on by two guys. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Bernadette is doubtful over Amy's suggestion to play Travel Twister to spend their evening. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a talk on Penny's bed. Amy shoe-shopping.jpg|Amy going shoe-shopping with the girls. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette at Bernadette's place. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Giving Penny "big brown eyes" like Leonard's. Lucy5.png|Amy is surprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Comic4.png|Bernie and Amy arguing over Marvel Thor's hammer. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Amy and Bernadette bonding after getting hit on in the hotel. NP7.jpg|Amy and Bernadette chilling at the hotel bar. Ghj3.jpg|Amy is this tiny little tumor. Prin15.png|Snow White and Cinderella. Fenc21.png|Barry invites her for a drink. Mil4.png|Bernadette just got a congratulations from work. TGE-7.jpg|Boring Amy with all the new stuff Bernadette is learning. TGE-11.jpg|You have a super-Mom brain now. High five! BG9.png|Bernie keeps talking about her kids. II21.png|Amy wants Howard to apologize. ZB10.jpg|Amy watching what her married friends do. ZB48.jpg|It is natural to want to propagate. ZB49.jpg|Leonard is the worse. Tu21.png|Amy having coffee with Emily. LS10.jpg|Amy is bonding with Beverly. Fe41.png|I don't like you. Fe63.png|Why do you give me such a hard time? Fe65.png|I know you better than you think. Fe34.png|Why are you giving me such a hard time? Fe33.png|Amy and Meemaw. Fe40.png|I don't like you. MMM5.jpg|Meemaw who doesn't like Amy. Fe24.png|You have a ring? Redo79.png|Mary comforting Amy. Redo90.png|You'll will get there. Put some zing on it. Hll21.png|Waiting while Sheldon sulks in his room. K13.png|Cheers. Filmed before a live studio audience. Ath5.jpg|Kathleen of the Athenaeum Club. Crp66.png|I'm Sheldon's fiancée. Crp68.png|I didn't think that you were real. Crp69.png|Here's what is gonna happen. Tel11.jpg|Amy meets Denise. Tel15.jpg|I'm Sheldon's fiancée. aws47.png|Missy, Amy and Sheldon. aws50.png|Amy meets Missy. aws54.png|Hi Dad. How you doing? aws68.png|Those kids just take drugs and have intercourse. SB86.jpg|Confident Amy takes over. Davis&Amy.jpg|I'm a strong woman. Fenc17.png|She's wearing a leash! Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Photo Gallery Category:Pictures Category:Trivial Category:Amy Category:Female Characters